Laundry treating appliances, such as vertical axis laundry treating appliances, typically include a cabinet, a wash tub in the interior of the cabinet, and a rotatable wash basket mounted in the wash tub that receives laundry for treatment according to a cycle of operation. Supported by one or more suspension systems, the wash tub can suspend from the cabinet. Both the wash basket and wash tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends.
During the operation of the vertical laundry treating appliance with the suspended wash tub, the laundry load is limited by the wash basket size that, in turn, is limited by the suspended wash tub size. To increase the capacity of a vertical axis laundry treating appliance, prior solutions have focused on statically fixing the wash tub or eliminating the wash tub and modifying the wash basket to be imperforate or to have multiple walls.